


The Slopes

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Cabin [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Hecate fails at something, Minor Injuries, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Ada talks Hecate into going skiing. Ficlet.Day 24 of the Winter Fluff Event: Skiing.





	The Slopes

Hecate was not sure how Ada had managed to talk her into going skiing. She had said it would be fun, but that was not usually a successful tactic. Besides, it involved being out of doors for an extended period.

She laced up the boots and clicked herself into the long flat boards that made her feel like a duck. She took a pole in each hand, ignored Ada’s chuckle about how she was armed and dangerous, and headed toward the slope. Ada had tried to steer her toward skiing on the flat trails near their cabin, but Hecate decided that if she was going to strap these infernal things to herself, she might as well go fast.

And so, here she was, hurtling down a mountain at breakneck speed, just to prove to Ada that she could have fun participating in activities. Ada was keen on activities.

It might be the death of Hecate.

Ada tried to stay with her, but Hecate’s speed was inconsistent: she would start off slowly, her eyes nervously scanning the slope in front of her, and gather speed seemingly by accident until Ada could not keep up. She managed to guide herself right off the trail and into the woods three times in as many hours. The third time, Ada followed the ski tracks into the thickly-treed forest, over a log in the path, until she could no longer see the main slope through the branches. A little ways away, black pile of fabric lay next to a stump, its legs splayed.

“Hecate!”

Ada removed her own skis, then helped Hecate out of hers. Hecate groaned in pain, rubbing her hip. Her left leg was twisted under her. Gingerly, and assisted by her magic, Ada untwisted her limbs and helped her to stand up.  

“That’s enough of that for one afternoon. Let’s perhaps try ice skating next time? It’s less dangerous,” she ventured, then, stealing a glance at Hecate’s eyebrow, corrected herself, “it is at least closer to home.”

Hecate just grumbled in response.


End file.
